log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastal League of Free Cities
Eastal, the League of Free Cities (自由都市同盟イースタル Jiyuu Toshi Doumei Iisutaru, official Japanese spelling "League of Free Cities Eastal"), is an alliance of Lander nations and kingdoms in Elder Tale that rules over an area equivalent to the eastern mainland of Japan. This area is one of the five territories of Yamato. The League's main political rival is the Holy Empire Westelande to the west, while the Ezzo Empire lies to the northeast. Overview The Corwen Family is one of two branches with a direct ancestry to the Imperial Bloodline, along with the Saikyuu Family. Serjiad Corwen is the lord of Eastal's largest city, Maihama, and is the league's overall leader. He extended an invitation to the newly-established Round Table Alliance to attend a meeting and dance party at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. The alliance is controlled by nobles and is comprised of 20 fiefdoms and 24 cities. The title of each feudal lord was bestowed by Holy Empire Westelande during ancient times. There are twenty-four recognized noble families, and the governing body of Akihabara was seen initially as the twenty-fifth. However, they ultimately were given neither a title nor membership into the League. Instead, they were viewed as the equal to the League and have opened up trade relations, as well as signing a non-aggression pact. As a result, they have a huge opportunity to greatly advance themselves in terms of economy and technology.Log Horizon anime: Episode 11 Members wear a gold ring inset with a red gem on their left thumb.Log Horizon anime: Episode 10 Members * Maihama: Duke Serjiad Corwen ** Rayneshia ** Feynail ** Iselus * Fortress City Mogami: Lord Barte (Marquis Dalute) * Owly: Marquis Lester ** Appletta * Freedom City Iwafune: Baron Sugana ** Fuevel * Tsukuba: Lord Kiliva * Hitachi * Fourbridge * Urumiya * Utsurugi Shrine City: Baron Craindit * Earl Kashiwazaki * Marquis TaiHaku * Chief of Lake Suwa * The Academic Guild Locations Oou City: A city that was built in the almost-northern limit of Eastal. Its scale is smaller than that of southern territories, but Ouu has substantial walls to resist the surrounding severe threats. Loweroll City: This city adjoins Takami River that runs through the northeast region of Eastal from north to south. Therefore, it was developed as an important relay point for commercial distribution between the inland region and southern region, enjoying facilities for water-transport. Not only Adventurers, but also Lander merchants with rich variations can be seen. Dungeons Shinjuku Underpass: Dungeon zone that ran throughout the underground of Shinjuku. This area is often used as underground passages since enemies are weak. Nowadays you can see many Lander refugees are camping, while the above-ground area of Shinjuku was destroyed by wild Behemoths. Corresponding Real Life Regions * Tokyo Metropolis (Akiba, Capital of Maihama, Shibuya) * Kanagawa Prefecture (Yokohama) * Saitama Prefecture (Temple Town Hirose) * Chiba Prefecture (Shirahama) * Ibaraki Prefecture (Magical City Tsukuba) * Niigata Prefecture (Thunder Town Kashiwakazi, Ocean's Sand Town) * Miyagi Prefecture (Taihaku Open-air Castle, Taihaku Cloud Castle) * Nagano Prefecture (Lakeside Town of Suwa) * Fukushima Prefecture (Town of Koorima) * Gunma Prefecture (Shonohara Floodgate City) * Tochigi Prefecture (Shrine-front Town of Utsurugi) * Iwate Prefecture (Town of Rawaroru) * Yamagata Prefecture (Town of Iwafune, Fortress City Mogami) * Akita Prefecture (Town of Ouu) * Yamanashi Prefecture (Pied-Piperia) Trivia *On an early sketch done by light novel illustrator Hara Kazuhiro, it was called the "League of Free Cities Eastal." The anime went with "League of Freedom Cities Eastal," while Yen On's translation of the light novels used "Eastal, the League of Free Cities." References Category:Factions Category:Locations